


A missed Call

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mccoy can't handle it, Post-Five Year Mission, Separated crew, caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: After the Five years Mission, Spock, Kirk and Mccoy are separated. Mccoy can't handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English is NOT my first language, so be gentle with the poor diversity of word and any grammatical/orthographic errors, It’s not an excuse, but I do my best.
> 
> Take place in TOS but if you put New before Vulcan you can make it AOS.
> 
> Good Reading : )

McCoy is sick. Sick of eating alone even if there's people with him, sick of sleeping alone in a empty bed, sick of wakes up alone and starts the day without the warm feeling of his mates beside him. He just can't stands being alone anymore. Being on the Enterprise had at least the advantage of proximity even if they had to hide from the crew and Starfleet. Now after the end of the five years mission, they've been disperced. Kirk on earth, Spock on Vulcan and him on Mars.

Even if they aren't so far away from each other, they can't take a shuttlecraft every week for visiting each other. Starfleet would not allows that and even if they're working on a solution for not being separated anymore, it will not be possible before at least six months from now. McCoy can't handles that. It's been only three months and he feels like he's dying a little more everyday.  
His heart is definitely painful and he praises all the time for Kirk or Spock falls ill or have an accident who require his presence beside them, because after all he's still their official doctor. And this idea makes him sick, he wants to throw up of disgust for having those thoughts. He doesn't wants to see his both boyfriend being hurt. He just wants to see them, touch them, feels their bond.

They call each other every week, but it's not enough. McCoy wants to call them everyday for hours, but they have too much work for that and he doesn't knows what to do. It feels like drowning, every breath he takes can't fill his lungs enough. He doesn't smile anymore, he eats less, he sleeps less, he doesn't lives.

But how can he lives without the two other part of his soul ? 

It's too hard. And after every call he feels torn and empty and cold and the sadness hits him like it never did. And he screams silently in his quarter because he knows if he screams for real he will wakes up the entire sole system. And then come the tired apathy when he doesn't has the strenght to even crawls under the sheets. He just waits until he can hold himself again. Everytime it takes him more time and more energy.

He just can't do that anymore. Today is the day and he's shaking. He wants to see them, he wants to talk to them. But he can't, because he also wants to touch them, feels them, smells them. Oh yeah, he miss that so much, the smells of the sun, the wheat and the wetland after the storm of Jim's skin, and the warm sand, the wind and the spice from Spock's skin.

When the call come, it's owerwhelming. He can't smiles at them and say that everything is alright to not worry them. He doesn't answer, the shakes increase and he's out of his quarter before the second call come.

That night he feels awful in an other way. He anguishs for the next call, they will probably call him tomorrow and he doesn't knows what to tell them, he doesn't wants to lie. 

But the next day none of them call, so he worries. The day after there's still no call, so he anguishs. And it's the same thing for the rest of the week, he doesn't even has the strength to call them by himself. The fear has penetrated his body, his core. He feels terrible.

So terrible that his coworkers see it and send him rest for a few days because nobody can work in this state. McCoy is certainly not lazy, but he can't protests against some days off at this moment. He stays in his bed for an entire day. And the next one, he waits restless for a call. He will not misses it this time. But the hours pass and there's no call. They didn't call him.

The terror paralyzes him.

At a moment in the night he hears someone knock at his door. He doesn't knows how, but he manages to gets up and opens it.

It's Jim and Spock. They have bags and foods in their hands and they're waiting for Bones to moves so they can enter. But the doctor doesn't moves, he just can't believes it.

He takes a wobbly breath and it's all it takes for the tears to fall with big drops on his checks. A strange whimper come out from his lip. Jim doesn't waits and takes Bones in his arms in a strong hug, pushing him in the room, followed by Spock. Leonard is now trembling and sodding like a child, he can't talk but he keeps Jim hard against him. One of his hand grabs the clothes of Spock for getting him closer.

« Hey sugar, it's okay, we're here. » Say Jim gently.

Bones burries his head in Spock's chest whiles he press his body against Jim. He shakes so much that he feels his legs getting weak.

« Lo..ve..you » he mumbles.  
« We know, we know, shhh, just calm down, everything is okay. »  
« 'm..sor..ry »  
« Shhhh »

Spock gently grabs his face and kisses him softly. Leonard puts his arm around his neck to responds to the kiss properly but then he misses Jim, so he seizes him closer and kisses him too. His face is red and wet and puffy and he feels ridiculous, but both his lovers look at him with pure love in their eyes.

« Let's take you to the bed before you fall leonard. » Say Spock in a carring way.

They sit together on the bed, McCoy between them. The warm body of Spock is on his back with his two strong arms keeping him close in a possevive manner and Kirk hug them both from ahead, kissing them and touching them. They rub his hair quietly until his tears stop falling. His shaking calm slowly as the warm and the softness of his lovers's bodies surround him in a reassuring manner. They don't need word, they just feel the bond between them getting warmer at every second. 

The idea come in their minds, why did they separate in the first place ? It's absurd to lives without the two other part of his soul. They know it now.

End.


End file.
